ben_10000_omni_asylum_testfandomcom-20200215-history
Ben 10,000: Omni Asylum
Ben 10,000: Omni Asylum is a 2013 action-adventure video game based on the superhero Ben Tennyson, the episode Ben 10,000 and other things. It was developed by Sci100 Studios and released by Eidos Interactive in conjunction with Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 video game consoles. Written by Sci100 and assissted by Ulti the game is based on characters from the Ben 10 Franchise. In the game's main storyline, Ben transports Doctor Animo (in his Ben 10,000 form) to Omni Asylum, an earth asylum revamped with Plumber tech to make it a prision for all of Ben 10,000’s enemies. However, Viglax traps Ben inside and forces him to save Grandpa Max, Azmuth and himself as Viglax plots for ultimate power and control... The game is presented from the third-person perspective with a primary focus on Ben 10,000's combat and stealth abilities, Omnitrix aliens and powers that can be used in both combat and exploration. Gameplay Ben 10,000: Omni Asylum is a third-person perspective action-adventure game showing the playable character on screen and allowing the camera to be freely rotated around them. The player controls Ben as he makes his way around the non-linear island and structures of Omni Asylum, a secure facility for the criminally insane located off the coast of fictional Omnitrix City. Most of the Game is nonlinear till Stage 6, when they are allowed to check out a Side Mission. Ben can use detective mode using Plumber Tech (gathered in Stage 2) to solve puzzles and track enemies. Enemies that are dangerous are colored red in Detective Mode while objects, dead people, and other things are colored blue. It also allows Ben to follow footprints. During the entire game, he has access to the Biomatrix/Omnitrix. Due to his fight with Doctor Animo, the Biomatrix/Omnitrix was damaged, and now whenever he wants to transform, he has only two choices to choose. After exiting the transformation, the choices change. Control 'Playstation 3' During Gameplay, the following buttons are used for the following actions: 'Xbox 360' During Gameplay, the following buttons are used for the following actions: Attacks Characters Heroes #Ben 10,000 #Grandpa Max #Azmuth Villains #Viglax – the main antagonist #Psyphon – helps Viglax control #Aggregor #Khyber #Attea #Dr. Psychobos #Ghost Freak #The Halloween Trio #Albedo #Dr. Animo #DNA Aliens #Comuptron #Comuptron's Minions #Goons Other Characters #Professor Armlong Plot You can actually play this game! Click on the picture below to begin! Achievements #'First 5 Goons Defeated '(Stage 1 Traveling) #'Find Computron Trophy 1' (Stage 1 Traveling) #'Defeat Ghostfreak #1 '(Nightmare 1/North/Hide behind Rock/Go behind Statue/Hide behind Rock 2) #'First 25 Goons Defeated '(Stage 2 Traveling) #'Escape Medical Facility' (Stage 2 Traveling) #'Defeat Dr. Psychobos '(Fight Dr. Psychobos) #'Find Computron Trophy 2' (Stage 2 Conclusion) #'First 50 Goons Defeated '(Stage 3 Traveling) #'Defeat Khyber' (Fight Khyber/Transform into Kickin Hawk/Talons/Kickin Hawk Kick) #'Defeat the DNAliens and Albedo '(Fight Albedo and DNA Aliens/Transform into Swampfire/Flamethower/Transform into Heatblast/Transform to Chromastone/Reverse/Transform to Four Arms/Punch) #'Find Computron Trophy 3' (Stage 4 Traveling) #'First 75 Goons Defeated' (Stage 4 Traveling) #'Defeat Dr. Animo #1' (Fight Dr. Animo/ Transform into Humungosaur/ Humungopunch/ Humungopunch/Humungostomp/Humungopunch ) #'Half-Way' (Stage 4 Conclusion) #'Defeat Aggeggor' (Fight Aggeggor/Transform into Fasttrack/Fastpunch/Fastkick/Fastkick/Fastpunch ) #'100 Goons Defeated' (Ben 10,000: Omni Asylum/Stage 5 Traveling) #'Find Final Computron Trophy' (Ben 10,000: Omni Asylum/Stage 5 Traveling) #'Defeat Computron! '(Side Mission/Brainstrike/Brainstrike/Brainstrike/Brainstrike) #'Defeat Ghostfreak #2 '(Nightmare 2/North/Hide behind Rock/Go behind Statue/Hide behind Rock 2) #'Defeat Dr. Psychobos #2 ('Ben 10,000: Omni Asylum/Fight Dr. Psychobos 2 /Dodge Attack/ Turn on Generator 1/Punch/Dodge Attack/Turn on Generator 2/Punch/Punch/Dodge Attack/Turn on Generator 3) #'Defeat Dr. Animo #2 '(Ben 10,000: Omni Asylum/Fight Dr. Animo 2/Transform into Shocksquatch/Punch/Shock Blast/Shock Blast/Punch) #'Defeat Ghostfreak #3 '(Ben 10,000: Omni Asylum/Nightmare 3/Ghostfreak Defeated) #'Find the secret Room '(Ben 10,000: Omni Asylum/The Room) #'Defeat Psyphon' (Fight Psyphon/ Transform into Terraspin/Tornado Hit/Tornado Hit/Claw Strike/Claw Strike) #'Complete the Entire Game ('End Credits) Trivia *The Pentitentiary has 84 cells all together. The First has 39, the second has 28, and the third as 17. *There is an empty cell with Sixsix's and SevenSeven's Mask. The Reason for this is because during one mission, the two of them were accidently killed, and EightEight has never forgotten. Her main prority is to kill Ben for her brothers. *Mr. Baumann is in there becaus eone day, when his car got destroyed, he went crazy and nearly killed Ben. He's under treatment. Category:Ben 10,000: Omni Asylum